


Not So Super

by ArcticCassie



Series: Sassy Stucky: The Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCassie/pseuds/ArcticCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky take a break and go to the beach on holiday. Who would've thought they'd find the Winter Soldier's one weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Super

                “You’d think that they would have taken everything into account wouldn’t you?” Steve called to Bucky from the bathroom, just barely hearing his boyfriend mumbling on the couch in the living room. Grabbing the tube he’d been looking for from the myriad of other on the counter, he walked back out to Bucky, who was in the same position he’d been in for the last hour or so, laying on his stomach on the couch shirtless, his whole upper back a glaringly bright red.  
                “Just hurry up with that stuff Stevie, ‘m dyin’ here.” Bucky went back to mumbling in Russian under his breath as Steve uncapped the tube he was carrying, squeezing some out and kneeling down.  
                “This is probably gonna hurt a bit Buck.” Steve hovered his hand over the spy’s back.  
                “Jus’ do it already, Tasha said this stuff ‘d make it feel better.” Steve nodded and proceeded to very gently start spreading the gel over the angry red skin. Bucky winced when Steve reached his upper back where it was the reddest.  
                “Who would have thought, that with the whole super soldier deal and all,” Steve winced himself when he hit a particularly bad patch of skin and Bucky whined softly, “that you of all people can get sunburnt.” Steve finished applying a layer of the green gel, wiping his hand on a towel laying on the couch from when he had iced down the soldier’s back on Natasha’s orders as soon as they had gotten home. He kneel-walked around to the arm rest of the couch where Bucky had his chin resting on his hands and leaned in to peck him on the forehead.  
                “Well I don’ think they’d have thunk I would be layin’ out in th’ sun much.” Bucky said softly, Steve running a hand through the still long hair and smiling.  
                “Yeah, don’t think they’d have expected you to be at the beach on holiday Buck.” Bucky chuckled at that, wincing as the movement pulled at the sore skin of his back.  
                “Yeah, but ‘s hurts Stevie.”  
                “Well even if you don’t have cell regeneration as fast as I do, it should only last a day at most, and at least now we know to stock up on sun-block in the future.” Steve smiled and leaned forward to peck Bucky on the lips while the spy rolled his eyes.  
                “’nough with the jokes Steve, be a doll ‘n get me a drink?” Steve just shook his head and stood, walking off towards the kitchen and looking over his shoulder.  
                “The things I do for you my love.” Steve muttered sarcastically.  
                “Won’t be being sarcastic when this’ healed.”  
                “Oh really?” Steve called from the kitchen returning with a cold drink.  
                “Yes really.” Bucky smirked. “Ya just wait.


End file.
